Gyokusai Suru Combattre jusqu'à la mort
by Redria Wolfram
Summary: une fanfiction de Izumo qui vien de la compagnie Studio E.GO,attention yaoi le résumé: deux guérriers qui se battent et tombe amoureux.Désolé je sait résumé pourit je m'en excuse '


【 ぎょくさいする ・ Gyokusai Suru 】

**玉砕する**

Combattre jusqu'à la mort

Dans un phare, deux hommes se battaient. Un des deux avait les cheveux noiré vert-foncé et les yeux rouges il n'avait pas vraiment d'armure et portait seulement un haut noir moulant sans manche rehaussé d'une jupe blanche. Son adversaire avait les cheveux brun et les yeux vert-pâle, il portait une armure et en dessous on pouvait voir un ensemble blanc. Tout à coup le brun trébucha et tomba sur l'autre qui tomba à son tour et inconsciemment, ils s'embrassèrent. Celui aux cheveux noiré vert changea de position pour être au-dessus. Par la suite le baiser devint sauvage. Celui aux cheveux brun repoussa l'autre.

« Attend, Susano, on est dans un champ de bataille, tu sauras »

« Et alors? Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêté et tu le sais très bien, Kagutsuchi »dit Susano.

« Ha-haii… » Kagutsuchi rougit légèrement.

Susano mordillait une des oreilles de Kagutsuchi, ce dernier soupira de plaisir. Les mains du Akuryo ce promenaient sur le corps de l'humain tout en le déshabillant. Quand Susano finit, Kagutsuchi ce mis au-dessus et le déshabilla a son tour. Le Akuryo par la suite lècha le torse de celui-ci, qui le laissait faire mais qui l'implorait d'aller plus bas en soupirant de plaisir. L'humain ne prit pas les supplications de son opposant en compte, il voulait le frustré avant. Susano mis sa main sur la tête de Kagutsuchi et voula l'approcher de son entre-jambe pour que ce dernier s'en occupe. Le guerrier aux cheveux brun ne laissa pas l'Akuryo faire. C'est qu'il voulait encore le faire languir. Susano grogna. Kagutsuchi continua de licher et bisouter le torse de son opposant en descendant très lentement même trop au goût du Akuryo aux cheveux noiré vert. L'humain finit par arriver à l'entre-jambe de son rival, il prit le membre de celui-ci entre ses mains et le lècha. Susano ce mis à gémir et en demandait encore plus. Kagutsuchi, après quelques minutes mit le membre de l'Akuryo dans sa bouche et se mit à le sucer. Celui aux cheveux noiré vert gémissait de plus en plus et sa main tira légèrement les cheveux de l'autre l'indiqua qu'il aimait ça. Kagutsuchi se mit à y aller plus vite et Susano continuait de gémir de plus en plus et mouvait son bassin pour accentuer la vitesse. L'humain aux cheveux brun finit par aller le plus vite qu'il pouvait. L'Akuryo aux cheveux noié vert finit par se vider en poussant un râle et Kagutsuchi avala tout et enleva sa bouche du membre de ce dernier. Susano prit son rival par les épaules et le plaqua au sol lui relevant les jambes et, le pénétra. Kagutsuchi gémissait de plaisir avec un petit mélange de douleur et entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Susano. Le guerrier aux cheveux noiré vert faisait des mouvements de va et viens assez rapide et fort. Le guerrier aux cheveux brun gémissait de plus en plus et s'agrippait fortement auprès de son opposant. Susano après quelque temps finit par se vider en poussant un râle et s'écroula épuisé sur Kagutsuchi. Celui aux cheveux brun caressa celui aux cheveux noiré vert avec affection. L'Akuryo finit par se retirer et se coucha à coté de l'humain. Kagutsuchi s'accôta au torse de Susano. Tout à coup l'humain avait un regard triste et l'Akuryo le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda Susano.

« Rien… » Répondit Kagutsuchi.

« Tu sais que tu peu avoir confiance en moi » Susano était inquiet et caressait les cheveux de Kagutsuchi.

« C'est que… en ce moment… il y a des chances que Himiko soit morte… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Kagutsuchi, Demande Susano.

« Parce que notre combat, à l'origine aurait été sensé être un piège pour t'éloigner d'Himiko pour qu'Amaterasu la tue … Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre combat finirait comme ça…» Dit Kagutsuchi tristement.

« …Je vais aller voir pour en avoir le cœur net… » Dit Susano surpris par les dires de Kagutsuchi.

« Non… n'y va pas s'il te plait… » Kagutsuchi était sur le bord de pleurer.

« Pourquoi? » Demanda Susano.

« Sinon… Tu te feras tuer à ton tour … et je ne veux pas te perdre… » Dit Kagutsuchi en éclatant en sanglot dans les bras de Susano.

« De toute façon tout le monde finit par mourir un jour ou l'autre si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, tu seras sûrement obligé de me tuer de ton épée » Dit Susano en essayant de consoler Kagutsuchi.

« Non… je ne veux pas, je veux rester a tes cotés… » Kagutsuchi continuait de pleurer.

Susano essuya les larmes de Kagutsuchi délicatement.

« Susano, s'il te plait réconforte-moi au moins une dernière fois… » Demande Kagutsuchi un peu moins triste.

Susano comprit se que Kagutsuchi voulait dire par là, donc il le plaça et le repénetra et il fit des mouvements lent et doux pour savourer le moment présent. Kagutsuchi s'agrippa et gémit. Peu de temps après Susano se vida en poussant un râle de plaisir et se coucha au coté de Kagutsuchi.

« Vas-y! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, je suis prêt parce que ce sera de tes mains… » Dit Susano en prenant une grande respiration.

« Je ne veux pas… »Les larmes de Kagutsuchi revenu.

« Aller c'est un ordre… »

Kagutsuchi pris son épée à contre cœur et s'approcha de Susano. Celui aux cheveux noiré vert embrassa celui aux cheveux brun qui répondit au baiser et après un moment d'hésitation, il transperça de son épée le corps de Susano.

« Je t'aime… »Ce fut les derniers mots de Susano avant de mourir.

Kagutsuchi poussa un cri de désespoir et pris, fortement Susano dans ses bras.

**Fin**


End file.
